1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ratchet wrenches.
2. Description of Related Art
Ratchet wrenches in the art cover a variety of designs and sizes for a variety of uses. A typical ratchet wrench includes a rotatable member within the wrench that provides the desired torque to a nut when a user of the wrench tightens the nut, yet is rotatable relative to the rest of the wrench, i.e. in a ratcheting action, in the opposite direction so that the user does not have to rotate the entire wrench about the axis of rotation of the nut. The typical ratchet wrench also includes a reversing member that allows the direction of rotatability of the rotatable member relative to the rest of the wrench to be reversed, so that the wrench may then be used to loosen the nut, yet still be able to ratchet. The ratcheting action of a ratchet wrench is particularly useful in tight spaces, where there is little room for rotation of the entire wrench.
For larger wrenches in particular, because higher torques may be applied to a nut, the level of stresses seen in the internal parts of the wrench may be quite large. Thus, the interaction of the internal parts and the stress distribution within the internal parts become increasingly important as the torque increases.
In addition, because ratchet wrenches tend to be used in dirty environments, protecting the internal parts of the wrench from dirt and moisture is desirable, yet it is also desirable to have a relatively simple way to assemble the wrench, while providing adequate seals.